Unexpected love
by ForgettingYouInACabaretxx
Summary: Ryan and Brendon are two complete opposites. Brendon is in Gryffindor and Ryan in Slytherin. They should be sworn enemies, but Brendon doesn't care what is supposed to be right and wrong and Ryan is tired of being bossed around by Draco. What will happen when they meet and realize that maybe this might be okay.. -bad summary, check it out! It's something new and fresh-


_**Chapter 1 – Midnight Escapades **_

"Boo!"

"Jesus! Brendon!" Hermione said scrambling to pick up her scattered papers that she just threw all over the floor. "That wasn't funny!"

"Don't give me that look, it was to funny" Brendon said plopping down on the seat across from her

"Well the least you could do is help me pick up the rest of these, it's your fault they're everywhere"

"See I could but that would require me getting up and I'm quite comfy" he smirked at her; she just rolled her eyes and gathered the rest of her books and put them on the shelf above.

Hermione looked over at him "Why aren't you wearing your robes? Were going to be there soon"

"Again that would require movement and it took me forever to hunt down the trolley with the pumpkin pasties, I need a moment of rest" he said taking a huge bite out of one.

"Alright hand one over" she said with her hand held towards him

"You're kidding right?" he looked at her, Hermione just gave him a cold look "alright! Alright! Here, just stop looking at me like you're going to kill me"

She laughed "it never fails" Brendon just shook his head in disbelief and finished off his pastry.

"I guess I shall go and change, don't do anything magical till I get back!" Brendon said pointing his finger, Hermione held her hands up as Brendon chuckled and walked out of the cabin.

* * *

"I can't believe we have to ride on this stupid train every year with the 1st years and mudbloods, its disgusting!"

"Yeah" said Ryan looking out the window, not paying attention to his cousin who liked to complain about everything.

"Wait till my father hears about this, He'll make sure I get a first class ride for next year" Draco continued on

"I really don't think that your father is going to buy you a plane just to take a trip to school" Ryan said still staring out the window.

"A plane? What's a plane?" Draco looked at him confused.

"Its just this thing that…never mind" Ryan gave up, he knew if he started to explain what a plane was he would have to explain why he knew about muggle things as well and he really didn't want to get into that.

"You are so weird Ross" said Pansy Parkinson who was sitting next to Draco trying to hold his hand but failing miserably.

"Yep that's me, weird old Ryan Ross"

"Tell me again why he doesn't have the same last name as you Drakie?" wined Pansy

"I don't know, he wanted to take his moms maiden name or something like that" said Draco still trying to pull away from her, Ryan knew that no matter how many times he pulls away she still ends up in Draco's bed every night.

"You know I'm right here, you can use my name" Ryan said turned his head away from the window. Pansy just gave him a look. Ryan sighed and got up grabbing his robes.

"Where are you going then?" Draco asked, Ryan just waved his robes in his face and walked off; he managed to catch Pansy attaching herself to Draco's lips though, no sign of Draco pulling away then.

Ryan walked to the back of the train where the washrooms were, for going to such a big school he would think they would have a bigger train with bigger washrooms Ryan thought to himself as he went to find a stall.

"Whoa! Hey!" Brendon shouted as Ryan pushed open a stall door to a half naked Brendon.

"Oh Damn! I…shoot…I'm sorry…I" Ryan stuttered stumbling backwards and falling on his back.

"Hey man no worries" Brendon said holding out his hand for Ryan to grab. Ryan continued to lay there not knowing if he should take his hand or not.

"It's not going to bite you know" Brendon smiled; Ryan grabbed onto his hand and was pulled upwards "you alright man? You got more startled then me and I was the one who got walked in on" he chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah sorry about that I didn't realize you were in there" Ryan stood there taking in this half naked boy.

"Like I said no worries, it's not like I didn't have any pants on, and even then it's nothing you haven't see before I'm sure" Brendon shrugged his shoulders and went over to grab his shirt "I'm Brendon by the way"

"Ryan" he said watching Brendon pull his white dress shirt on.

"Hey Ryan you wanna pass me that tie?" Ryan stood there just staring at Brendon "Ryan?" Brendon asked again.

"Right yeah, here" he said grabbing the tie off the sink and handing it to him.

"You sure you're alright? You seem kind of out of it" Brendon questioned.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired" Ryan said removing his shirt and pants while quickly putting on his dress robes.

"Um Ryan?"

Ryan turned to look at him.

"Your a….Your shirts on backwards"

He looked down and cursed himself out, Brendon just laughed as he watched him fix himself and fumble with his green tie.

"Here let me help you I'm a pro at ties" Brendon stood in front of Ryan slowly fixing his tie; Ryan looked up at him "the trick is to make a lose knot that way…." Brendon fumbled with the tie some more "you're able to adjust it to how you want it, see?" he said moving the tie up and down.

Ryan just nodded and a small "thanks" escaped his lips.

"So you're a Slytherin then? You don't seem like the type" Brendon said doing his own tie up.

"My whole family was in Slytherin, it kind of got passed down in each generation"

"I see…well I can't really relate my mom was a Ravenclaw and she was the first in her family to ever go to Hogwarts so…" Brendon said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh so you're a…"

"Half-blood? Yeah, that's why I'm surprised you're in Slytherin; most of the Slytherin's, well all of the Slytherin's don't even bother talking to Gryffindor's let alone a Gryffindor who's a half-blood"

"Yeah well I'm not to keen on how Slytherin's are supposed to act or who my relatives are, I tend to avoid all that" said Ryan looking down at his shoes.

"Who are your relatives?" asked Brendon curiously

"The Malfoy's"

Brendon's eyes widened

"I take it you know them"

"Just a little" Brendon half smiled.

"I'm only a cousin"

"Don't worry, I'm not judging you on who your family is" said Brendon. They stood and stared at each other and Ryan half smiled back.

"Ryan! What is taking you so damn long…" said Draco bursting in, both Brendon and Ryan turned to look at him "who the devil is this?"

"Brendon" he said introducing himself "and wait, you're the guy who got turned into a ferret in fourth year right?"

Ryan started laughing while Draco turned red "let's go, no need to be hanging out with the help"

Ryan rolled his eyes as he turned to leave. He Looked back, Brendon gave him a wink as the door shut he knew he would be seeing him again.

* * *

"What took you so long?! The train is pulling up" said a frantic Hermione trying to gather her things.

"Trouble with a tie" he said not saying anything about Ryan.

"Well come on, I want to get a good seat near the front and if were last to get a carriage that won't happen" she said dragging him out by his hand. They stood behind a group of kids, Hermione was standing on her tiptoes trying to see overtop of everyone.

"Honestly they should really work out some type of system" she ranted, Brendon looked over and saw Ryan and Draco along with two others get into a carriage.

"Over here" he said grabbing Hermione and dragging her along to the carriage, he quickly shoved her in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh thank god you caught this one" Hermione breathed a sigh of relief while fixing her untied shoe, she heard a small cough and looked up, there was Draco staring her right in the face, she slowly turned and looked at Brendon glaring.

"Oops" Brendon said looking away towards Ryan who was already staring at him.

"Well this should be fun" said Jon, a scruffy haired boy, who was sitting in between Ryan and Draco.

"Pansy will you get off of me" Draco said pushing her to the ground.

"Well I'm not sitting next to…_them_" she said with a grimace.

Ryan rolled his eyes "here sit here" he said getting up and sitting next to Hermione.

"Well that was nice of you, I guess…I'm Hermione and this is…"

"Brendon, yeah we met earlier" said Ryan looking at Brendon.

"Oh?" said Hermione

"Oh yeah, we met, he walked in on me while I was changing" Brendon smirked at Ryan, Jon burst out laughing, Draco just made a face while Ryan went beat red.

"That was an accident" Ryan said defending himself.

"Of course it was" Jon joked, Ryan just gave Brendon a look, Hermione looked between them.

"Oh enough, obviously it was an accident, anyways I'm curious on how difficult the work load will be this year, last year was way to simple I would really love it if they amped it up a bit"

"Are you insane? It was hard enough last year no need for it to be worse" Brendon chimed in.

"Why are you complaining I'm sure Hermione did most of your work anyway" Ryan added

"That is very true…" Brendon joked stroking his chin.

"I would never do his work, I only helped him along" Hermione added her two cents in, Ryan gave her a look.

"No, no she's right I did do my work…when it didn't involve such extensive thinking" Brendon laughed.

Ryan laughed along with him, Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Alright enough of this, Ryan look at you, conversing with people beneath you it's disgusting" said Draco making a face, the cart quickly went silent.

"Well, we're here, good thing too, wouldn't want Draco to catch our lack of class because that would mean he would have to do things for himself, it was nice meeting you Ryan" said Hermione storming out of the carriage, Brendon gave Ryan a small smile and followed her out.

"Why do you have to be such a fucking prick?" Ryan said getting out also.

Draco scoffed "oh please, I didn't see you defending them at all"

"Whatever" Ryan said folding his arms into his chest, he didn't want to deal with Draco's attitude anymore.

* * *

Ryan laid on his back on the leather couch in the Slytherin common room, while the fire cackled in front of him; shades of different colours of green surrounded him. The place was empty; everyone had gone to bed early, too stuffed from the back to school dinner. Ryan had tried sleeping but it didn't work out quite well. He thought of what happened today, meeting Brendon. He couldn't get him out of his head and he didn't know why.

The entrance to the common room popped open, to lazy to actually see who was coming in this late at night he shut his eyes thinking if they saw him sleeping they would leave him alone.

"Don't tell me you're tired already?" he heard a familiar voice, Ryan popped his eyes open and saw Brendon standing there with another boy, clean looking with shaggy hair.

"What are you doing in here?" he questioned sitting up "wait, how did you even get in here? No Slytherin would be dumb enough to give two Gryffindor's the password"

"Spencer knows a guy who owed him a favour" Brendon said plopping onto the leather couch opposite him.

"Wait it wasn't Blaise was it? cause I heard some stuff about him…"

"Let's just say we're even now" Spencer said joining Brendon on the couch.

"Sure…okay" Ryan didn't want to pursue any further into it. Ryan just gave Brendon a weird look.

"You're still wondering why we're here aren't you?" Brendon said clueing in.

"Um yeah kind of" Ryan said feeling weird about this situation.

"Well see the beautiful Spencer and I have this tradition that we do on the first day back to Hogwarts, we wait till all the little kiddies are fast asleep in their beds having wet dreams about god knows what, then we go out and roam the castle"

"You roam the castle?" Ryan questioned

"Yeah, we go get the good text books from the classrooms, slide down the banisters, though you have to be careful on that one if you're doing it down the grand staircase…"

Ryan just gave him a questioning look.

"You know cause they move all the time…" said Spencer, Ryan nodded understanding.

"We raid the kitchen…check out some old hidden passages, find new ones…"

"Did you know that those damn house elves keep all the good food for themselves?" said Spencer

"I did not…" said Ryan uninterested

"Yeah, like tacos" said Brendon.

"Tacos?" Ryan perked up; Taco's were one of his favourite foods, though he had to sneak it in the house during the summer because it was considered muggle food.

"Tacos" Spencer smiled and nodded

"Cool…so um, you said you've found secret passages?" Ryan said steering away from the Tacos, it was making him hungry.

"Oh yeah, so far through the years we've found 8" chimed in Spencer

"8? That's it?" Ryan said unimpressed.

Brendon scoffed "I'll have you know that it is a lot harder then it looks, this may be a big castle but finding good passages takes a good roaming, the best one we've found so far is the one leading to honeydukes in hogsmade"

"We also have to make sure not to get caught, you know Filtch and his creepy cat, they are everywhere" said Spencer.

"You think you're safe but you're not, you could move from one part of the castle to the other end and bam! He's there, I swear I have no idea how he does it" Brendon added.

"Man I wish I had his creeping skills, do you know how many people I could sneak up on?" Spencer laughed.

"Oh man I know people would be having private conversations and we'd pop out and be all, bam! We just heard everything you said about trading sex favours for money! Now cut us in or else" Brendon said rubbing his hands together.

Spencer started laughing; Ryan just looked between them weirdly.

"Alright, so you never really answered my question….why are you here?"

"You looked like you could use some cheering up, I mean having to live with having Draco as a cousin, being the prick he is, we thought we'd invite you along" said Brendon

"Correction, Brendon thought we should bring you along, I had no idea who you were" Spencer added.

"Okay I thought, but whatever…So you in?"

"Sure….Just can I bring Jon as well? You know the other guy that was in the cart with us?"

Brendon and Spencer gave him a questioning look.

"He's cool I swear" Ryan said holding his hands up.

Brendon looked towards Spencer giving him puppy dog eyes looking for approval.

Spencer sighed "Alright fine, as long as he doesn't snitch, he is a Slytherin after all"

"He won't!" said Ryan getting up "Let me just get him" and he left running up the stairs.

"Yo get up!" Ryan said hitting Jon.

"You better have a good reason" said a very groggy Jon.

"I do, just get your ass up and come down stairs, there's tacos" Ryan said putting on shoes and going back downstairs.

Jon trudged himself downstairs to see the three of them standing there "what is going on?" he questioned.

"Just come on, I'll explain it all" said Ryan shoving him outside the portrait hole.

"The things I do for you Brendon" Spencer said shaking his head.

"Ahh you love me" Brendon chuckled as they left the common room.

"So where's the tacos?" Jon questioned.

After Brendon and Spencer showed them all the hidden passages around the castle they walked down from the fourth floor to the first floor then exiting down a staircase trying to be as quiet as possible thinking that they might have heard peeves lurking "Man they really need elevators in this place" Brendon said already out of breath.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Jon

"The kitchen I need fuel" Spencer said

"Wouldn't the kitchen be by the great hall?"

"You would think but no, it's under the great hall near the Hufflepuff common room"

"Of course they get the best spot for their common room, no wonder most of them are on the chunky side" Brendon joked

"Hey I take offence to that!" Spencer said

"What why?" Brendon laughed "you're not even in Hufflepuff!"

"I know but still" Spencer laughed as well.

"You're a weirdo" said Jon as they pulled up to the painting of some fruit.

"So what's the password?" asked Ryan.

"No password all you do…" Brendon reached up towards the painting "is tickle the pair" the painting swung forward.

"How do you know all this?" asked Jon.

"Secrets my friend" Spencer said patting Jon's back and heading into the kitchen. They all followed after him, immediately Brendon and Spencer went for some cupboards pulling out foods looking for ones they wanted.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Brendon asked, Jon shrugged and headed towards the fridge.

Ryan stood there and just studied his surroundings; while he picked up an apple off of a table and cleaned it on his shirt, he looked up at Brendon who was already looking at him; Brendon smiled and turned back to the food laid out, Ryan just smiled to himself and bit into the apple.

"I found the tacos!" shouted Jon, Spencer dropped what he had and ran over. Brendon had moved over to where Ryan was standing.

"So, what are you thinking?" he asked him.

"I'm thinking that this apple does not taste very good" Ryan said chucking it into the garbage.

Brendon laughed "yeah I tend to stay away from fruit so that doesn't happen"

"I'm also thinking that you only showed us 7 passages and I'm pretty sure you said 8 before"

"What are you suggesting?" Brendon looked at him curiously

"I'm suggesting that we leave these two here to pig out and you can show it to me" Ryan said already walking towards the exit, Brendon smirked and instantly followed.

"Jesus how far up is it?" Ryan said annoyed at all the walking.

"It's on the seventh floor, just one more flight of stairs" Brendon assured him. They stopped in front of a wall.

"So where is it?" asked Ryan.

"Right here, well okay so this isn't really a secret passage way, it's more of a secret room, the room of requirement, it only appears when someone really needs it and it transforms into what you're looking for"

"So say you needed the bathroom…"

Brendon laughed "yeah I guess it would work like that as well"

"Can we go in?" asked Ryan.

"I don't think so boys" they heard from behind them.

"If we stay extremely still maybe he won't notice us" Brendon said.

"Nice try" said Filch. They both turned around to face him and Mrs. Norris.

"Would it work if I said we were lost?" Brendon hoped.

"Students out of bed are always my favourite to catch" Filch grinned.

Ryan gave Brendon a look as they followed Filch towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"What do you boys think you were doing?!" said a very upset Professor McGonagall.

They stood there in silence "Now, since it's the first night back I won't be to harsh, so a weeks detention should suffice but if this happens again I can assure you it will be worse" she said sitting down at her desk, she was in her pink nightgown and her hair was down, unlike the normal high tight bun she wore on a daily bases "oh and Mr. Ross, you should thank me for not reporting you to Professor Snape"

Ryan went wide eyed thinking of what Snape would do instead.

"That's why you're so cool Professor" Brendon put on a charming smile.

"Don't flatter yourself Mr. Urie, that may work with Professor Sprout when you asked her to grow those marijuana leaves for you but it will not work with me"

Brendon started laughing "it's for Tea mam"

"Oh please, I was a teenager once you know; I can get down with the best of them"

Ryan and Brendon gave each other quick looks.

"Besides, it's nice to see two rival houses together. It's nice to know there are some Slytherin's who don't care about reputation"

"Yeah…" said Ryan.

"Anyway, off to bed the both of you and no wondering off!" she said pointing to the door, they both left in a flash.

They burst out of her office and started laughing uncontrollably.

"For tea?! Really Brendon!" Ryan laughed.

"Hey it was worth a shot, who knew McGonagall knew how to 'get down with the best of them'" he air quoted.

They both calmed down a little as they started walking.

"So where's your stash" Ryan asked.

Brendon lifted an eyebrow "Wouldn't you like to know"

"I'm going to take a guess and say….the room of requirement" Ryan smirked.

"Very clever Mr. Ross" Brendon stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady "Well this is me"

It got very quiet. "So I should thank you for tonight" said Ryan.

"No thanks necessary but I'll take one" Brendon smirked.

Ryan just laughed "I said I should thank you, I never said I was going too"

"Touché" he said

Brendon yawned "Alright I'm going inside, cover your ears you wouldn't want to hear the Gryffindor password now would you"

"Oh no that wouldn't be good, I guess I should start walking away then" he said walking backwards.

"It's Fortuna Major" Brendon shouted as the portrait swung forward. "You know in case you wanna sneak in here one night" Brendon smiled.

Ryan smirked at him "Thanks"

Brendon just smiled at him, turned and went inside, Ryan's insides flipped and that was it and he knew it.

**A/N; So first chapter, let me know what you think! I would love reviews to this, any kind of critique or something :P**


End file.
